Problem Solved: Returning a pet fish to its bowl, pond or aquarium, without transferring old or dirty water or detritus back into your cleaned fishbowl, pond or aquarium.
Containers and nets: you place the fish in a container of water, usually with the aid of a net. In the efforts to catch the fish you can damage/injure the fish especially exotic varieties, and stir up dirt and sediment, which will be transferred with the captured fish into the container.
You can introduce the fish in water directly into this invention, (capacity is unlimited due to flow through design). Device can be used to capture fish, so no net required.